My Sailor Is As Smiling As The Pleasant Month Of May
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 431. You're a pirate and I'm a siren and woah… are you asexual? That's so cool, hey wait, don't go I just want to talk - ft. Wanda and Vision, Captain Rogers
_431\. You're a pirate and I'm a siren and woah… are you asexual? That's so cool, hey wait, don't go I just want to talk –_ ft. Wanda and Vision, + Captain Rogers

* * *

Vision frowned at the sound of the strange singing. Looking around, he noticed how the rest of the crew stood, eyes wide as they looked to the east. Vision looked too, blinking at the sight of an island that hadn't been there before, which in front of sat a rock, which upon sat a beautiful brown-haired woman. He tilted his head, watching as she sang, barely even looking at her scarlet tail. He'd met a few mermaids in his previous life, when he still served the Admiral Stark, before he became a pirate under the infamous Captain Rogers of the Lady Margaret, so the sight didn't faze him…unlike the rest of the crew.

He jerked as they started to jump overboard, hands coming up in aborted motions to stop them as he stared, paralysed.

"HEY! STOP!" Vision looked over to where the Captain was running, pulling important crew-members away from the edge. "She's a siren! Block your ears from her singing, men!" The Captain looked up to where he sat in the crows nest. "Vision! Get down here and help me!"

"Yes, Captain!" He called down, before vaulting out, freefalling for a second, before he grabbed the rigging, swinging onto the rope, making his way down in record time – he'd always been at home up high.

Rogers threw him a rope. "Tie them up!"

"Where, Captain?"

"The mast – it's the only thing big enough to hold them. Quickly, now!" Vision nodded, before they both ran to the other side of the deck, tugging their crewmates to the mast, holding them tight. Some tried to untangle themselves, but it didn't work, as Captain Rogers ran around and under his rope, Vision quickly copying him, trying to ignore the sounds of the men calling for her, screaming as the spell broke once they got near enough, her fellows dragging them down to the depths.

Luckily, they managed to get the majority of the crew tied up, and soon Captain Rogers was sailing them well past the mysterious island. It was only when the singing was unable to be heard that the crew woke up. Vision watched as Captain Rogers dressed them down, before turning to him.

"What are you?"

"Captain?"

Rogers pressed his lips together. "Upon this ship, everyone knows of my affections for your old admiral – it's only for him that you live here on my ship in peace. But Tony said you held preference for women. Why did the siren not affect you? Is it witchcraft?"

Vision, confused, shook his head. "No, sir, I just…I do not feel love the way men and women usually do. It is a…strange affliction, but one my brothers shared."

Rogers pursed his lips together. "I remember. Little Butterfingers was curious, though."

"That he was," Vision swallowed, before a female voice called out.

"Hey!"

Vision and the Captain shared a look of confusion, before going to the starboard side, leaning over the rim. Rogers gasped.

"The siren-" he went for his sword, but she called out again.

"No, please, I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Your previous actions say different," Vision replied, frowning. She looked to him, biting her lip.

"That was the first time I'd done that. Usually it's one of the older girls – but the King said I'm special, that my powers are stronger than anything he had ever seen-"

"Why are you following my ship?" The Captain demanded coldly. The siren motioned to Vision.

"He is special. I just want to talk to a human once in my life, without my powers influencing them. Please. I'll even get rid of my tail." Vision, who had taken the moment to look back at the crew, frowned at the love-sick expressions that appeared when she spoke, disappearing when she stopped.

"Captain…"

Rogers didn't look away from the siren, hand still on his star-pommelled sword. "I saw already. I want you to go out on a boat. Row a short distance, speak with her, then return."

Vision blinked rapidly, before nodding, "Yes, Captain." He looked down at the woman. "Grant me a moment, milady."

She blushed, ducking under the water for a moment before speaking again, trilling. "My name is Wanda, good pirate."

Vision smiled bashfully, "And I am Vision."

Wanda's eyes sparkled, "It is good to meet you, _Vizh_ , and thank-you."

"It is literally nothing, dear Wanda." He grinned down at her, before Rogers barked.

"Get a boat."

Vision glanced away from the siren, only briefly. "Yes Captain."


End file.
